pokemon chronicles - hoenn
by angelic kitsune 11
Summary: ace is a young aspiring pokemon master follow him and his pokemon friends as they travel through the regions and become the best( rated m just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**pokemon chronicles****-****hoenn**

* * *

**chapter 1-start the journey gain some friends**

" 96,97,98,99,100" pants could be heard from the back garden of one ace stolls as he finished his last set of pushups "whew finally finished" muttered the twelve year old as he made his way into the three bedroom house he shared with his mother and sister.

" mom im home" shouted ace

"up here son im just in the shower ill be down in a minute" his mother shouted from upstairs

making his way into the living room he noticed to the tv playing a replay of the latest silver conference where the final pokemon battle was just about to finish being a swampert versus a gyarados

_swampert'll win it has a wider moe range and more mobility on a ground battlefield_ ace anaylsed the battle and sure enough ten minutes later the battle was over the swampert landing a huge hammer arm on the gyarados sending it directly into a wall where it remained unconcious.

" that was good battle the trainer of that swampert did a good job raising it" came the voice of his sister corona from kitchen "yeah" agreed ace "but the gyarados wasn't bad either it was just a matter or field advantage on a water field the gyarados wouldv'e won im nearly positive"

"so excited for your journey to start" corona asked with a mischevious smile " i know i was" yeah i am cant wait for the day to be over so i can get out there and catch some pokemon " speaking of your journey i got a little present i think youll find useful once you get out into the big wide world"

"yeah and what would that be?" ace asked in confusion

"well since your going to be travelling so much i got you a survival kit and knife i also got you the newest storage system for your gear"

" wow thanks " ace said with a smile hugging his sister

"your welcome runt now go and get cleaned up for dinner "

the rest of the night passed quickly and after a nice meal with his family ace want to sleep and passed out with one last thought _be ready world there,s going to be a new champion on the rise_


	2. Chapter 2

**start of journey-starter and first pokemon**

* * *

**the first two pokemon are already decided being two of my favourites but the choice of ace's third pokemon im leaving for you to decide the choices are**

**ralts(F)-shiny**

**whimsur(M)**

**azurill(M)**

**skitty(F)-shiny**

**tentacool(M)**

**these are the five pokemon i feel i can work into the story the best to begin with as well as the five i think will develop the best throughout the story if you have any other suggestions tell me what they are and why and ill think about adding them/ reviews are appreciated and since im a beginner writer are extremely helpful-also this story will contain some of my own ideas for travel and will obviously not follow te canon i plan to span a series over all the regions hoenn,kanto,johto,sinnoh,unova,kalos and by the time i get there there may be a new series which i may or may not cover in the story**

**now on with the adventure**

**chapter 2 starter and albino's**

* * *

_hmm i wonder which pokemon i should pick _ ace thought as he did his usual morning run

_they all have theyre merits and downsides but which would work well with the pokemon im planning to catch as my second .Torchic and its evolutions are heavily offense orientated while the same could be said about treeko and its evolution line mudkip is sort of in the middle which would make it a good choice but id have to train it alot more than the other two to get it low defense stat up for my first gym battle_

"ah well cant get anywhere without hardwork" his decision made ace made his way back to his house to get changed before making his way to professor birch's labratory to pick up his starter.

professor birch's labratory wasn't really like a labratory at all it just looked like a normal everyday home from the outside but on the inside it was filled with advanced technology needed for the research that the overly eccentric man conducts

after the short journey to get to the professors labratory ace went and knocked on the door it took a few minutes but the rofessors assistant came to the door

"excuse me is professor birch there im one of the new trainers here for a starter pokemon" ace asked politely

"oh im sorry the professors out at the moment conducting research" the assistant said with an apologetic smile "you can wait here if you want he shouldnt be too much longer"

"no thats alright ill pass but thank you for the offer" ace answered

_well looks like im going to have to go and find him myself but since i dont plan to come back afterward i sould probably get my gear from my house first_

after a quick trip back to his house and a lot of goodbye hugs from his mother and sister ace made his way out to route 1 where the proessor was sure to be conducting research.

after walking down the route for a whie staying to the path of course so that he didn't get attacked by a wild pokemon he heard a somewhat girly scream rin out through the forest which seemed to be coming from the bottom of the overhang in front of him he quickly made his way towards the pseudo cliff and looked over the edge towards the ground

he saw what was presumably professor birch hanging of the edge of a branch being pursued by a pack of poochyena and two mightyena

taking out his binochulars ace looked around and saw a bag with three pokeballs inside

_i bet they contain the starter pokemon new trainers are meant to get _ace thought with a grimace

"well looks like im going down there whether i like it or not " he said with a nervous chuckle

scanning the side of the small cliff it didnt take him long to find a path down to the bottom unfortunately it was terribly narrow and went at an incline which meant that unless he ran he was going to fall off which would not end well for him

taking a deep breath he braced himself and ran as fast as he could down the steep incline making sure to keep his footing on the narrow ledge that could barely hold him it took him about a three minutes to get from top to bottom but they were the scariest three minutes of his life

making it to the bottom ace made sure to keep out of sight and carefully edged round the clearing the professor was trapped finally made it to the bag which contained the pokeballs and took a look at them there was one with a teardrop sticker on it and two others with a leaf and a flame respectively choosing the pokeball with the teardrop on he released the pokemon inside which revealed a mudkip

"hey there" ace said with a kind voice "do you mind heping me save the professor over there he seems to be in a bit of a situation"

the little blue and orange pokemon seemed to think about it for a second before nodding his head with a muttering of "mud mud kip"

"okay" said ace looking at the pokedex lying next to the bag lets check your moves

he picked it up and pointed it at the mudkip pressing the scan button

** 007-mudkip-the mud fish pokemon (F)**

**the fin on mudkips** **head acts as a highly sensitive radar which can detect movements in the water and air which allows this pokemon to know what is going on in its surroundings without using its eyes**

**this mudkip knows the moves-tackle** **and growl****  
**

**this mudkip also knows the egg move ice beam but it has yet to be unlocked **

" tackle and growl huh yeah i can work with that" looking over at the tree it seemed the mightyena were leaving seeing that theyre cubs were no longer in danger but it seemed that the danger had not yet passed the mightyena leaving seemed to have drawn a seviper towards professor birch

_well at least its only one _ thought ace in relief

"mudkip use tackle !" ace ordered the little fish like pokemon which answered immediately by ramming into the seviper which stunned it and made it fall from the tree it was just beginning to climb falling on its head and knocking it out

"well that was lucky" ace said with a sweatdrop

"thankyou,thankyou,thankyou" the professor started rambling once he was down from the tree

"really it was no problem i needed to speak to you anyway" ace said sounding exsasperted

" ah yes you must be one of the new trainers coming fot their starter well you already seem quite attached to that mudkip so do you want that pokemon as your starter" the professor asked without taking a breath

"well what do you say little one want to be my first pokemon" ace asked the little pokemon

"mud kip kip mud(yes please) the pokemon muttered shyly

" well that settles it" said professor birch handing ace a pokedex and he was about to give him pokeballs but ace stopped him and explained the legacy balls he took it in in stride wishing ace good luck before departing back towards his lab

"well mudkip " said ace holding out a water legacy ball towards him "lets go"

the pokemon nodded and touched the sphere with her head before being transferred into silved energy and sucked inside the legacy ball which instantly confirmed capture because the pokemon didnt struggle

he clipped the ball on his belt and muttered "one down alot to go" before making his way further into route 1 where he would catch his second pokemon and train them both for the gym battles they would undertake

* * *

**next day**

ace was making good progress through route 1 enjoying the countryside and forest scenery not alot had happened since he set off yesterday just a few rookie trainers like himself challenging him to a battle which he won with liberal use of growl and mudkips new move water gun to knock out the relatively weak pokemon that he was battling.

he still hadn't managed to find the pokemon he was looking for to be his second partner which was strange considering how common they were around the route he was currently moving along

just as he finished that thought he heard a multitude of whimpers and barks coming from his right

being a curious rookie trainer he of course decided to check out the noises and came upon a sight that made him both sad and angry

in the middle of a clearing was an injured poochyena surrounded by a pack of zangoose which outnumbered the poor thing three to one although it was putting up a great fight it was only so long before the poochyena was unconcious the three zangoose seemingly satisfied wih the canines condition began walking away.

it was only once he got a closer look at the little creature that he somewhat understood what happened the poochyena was different not in physical appearance but in colour while normal shiny pokemon were either a primary or tertiary colour near one of the rest of their species this poochyena was white and gold

albino pokemon while not unheard of were extremely rare even more so than shiny pokemon and were often ostracized by their pack or social group this pokemon though would have had it even worse because by the looks of things it was both an albino and a shiny it was a poachers dream

the reason albino and to a lesser extent shiny pokemon were sought after so much was because of their ridiculous size differance to the rest of their species for example a normal houndoom would come to a little higher than waist level while an albino houndoom grew to be the same size as an arcanine which was both incredble and scary considering the size some of the bigger albino pokemon like charizard could grow to

"mudkip come on out"

ace's starter pokemon appeared in a flash of silver and looked at him for instructions

"make sure theyre arent any other pokemon in the area i have to heal this pokemon"

mudkip nodded her head in acceptance and bounded away to give ace some space

"alright lets see super potion wont do it neither will hyper but maybe if i mix them together yeah that could work" ace muttered to himself as he tried to fix the injured pokemon

taking a small metal bowl out of his travel pack he uncapped a hyper and super potion respectively and poured them both into the bowl mixing them with a stick he then carefully poured the mixture into both spray bottles left over from the super and hyper potion capping them again and shaking one of them he started to spray the mixture onto the injured puppy.

at first it had very little effect but as he went onto the second bottle the wounds started healing bruises disapearing bones resetting themselves and when all was said and done there lay an exhausted but ultimately fine poochyena

_well might as well find out what gender it is never felt right calling a pokemon an it _were ace's thoughts as he picked up his pokedex and scanned the pokemon

**261 poochyena-the bite po****k****emon**

**type-dark**

**a pokemon with a persistent nature it chases its prey until it becomes exhausted**

**this poochyena is male and has the ability quick feet**

**poochyena knows the following moves-tackle,howl poochyena also knows the egg moves chaos beam and dark pulse but they have yet to be unlocked**

**note the unusual colouration of this pokemon suggests it is a shiny**

**note this pokemon is an albino pokemon which gives it the ability to grow three times the regular size of its species any information learned should be given to your sponsoring pokemon professor as these pokemon are extremely rare.**

"man this guy is so cool i hope i can convince him to become my pokemon" ace muttered as he picked up the pokemon and carried him to a nearby tree to set up camp

"well i guess all i can do now is wait"

* * *

**2 weeks later**

**3 miles outside oldale town**

"mudkip use water pulse and soren use dark pulse" ace shouted to the two aftermetioned pokemon as they practiced theyre new moves .

not much had happened in the last two weeks ace mostly concentrated on training his pokemon physically and teaching them moves before challenging the first gym he had decided to name his pooochyena at its request .

his pokemon had really powered up as well with mudkip learning watergun,mudshot and water pulse and soren being taught irontail,darkpulse and protect both pokemon had lso progressed physically being alot stronger then they were two weeks before .

because of his pokemon making such good progress ace decided to hit the road early and maybe make it to oldale town by nightfall

"alright guys good job back in your pokeballs so we can get moving" ace said to his pokemon in a light voice

_well on with the journey to fame and fortune_

**any comments will be appreciated flame me and you shall be ignored and i will fix the punctuation just give me time **

**next chapter-first gym pokemon surprise**


End file.
